Most seat belt assemblies of automotive vehicles have a shoulder strap intended to pass diagonally over a passenger's shoulder toward the passenger's waist. For small adults or for children, the shoulder strap passes over the neck or head, making the strap uncomfortable and unduly restrictive of passenger movement. Further, the shoulder strap can injure a smaller passenger if that passenger is jolted forward against the strap.
My invention solves the above problem by a sleeve that adjusts the strap to pass correctly over the smaller passenger's shoulder. The sleeve engage a portion of the strap that forms a loop through an eye anchored in the vehicle, and the sleeve holds together opposed sections of the loop. The sleeve has a pair of flaps that releasably secure the sleeve around the opposed loop sections. A tongue extending from the sleeve passes through the eye and attaches to one of the flaps so as to limit the sleeve's movement along the strap.